Straightjacket & Belt with Rope
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: Oten City, a city in the favour of God thanks to the psychotic angel brothers Straightjacket and Belt. After finding out of Stocking's betrayal and killing Panty maybe , it was time for a family reunion. Lots of swearing. Rated-T for a damn good reason!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Panty and Stocking fic. I only came up with this because I just wanted to do something stupid. Despite that I do have a fic to do something stupid, I want original stupid. This is as stupid as I can think of.**

**Anyway I figured a possibility of what season 2 might be… Well, I'm not as crazy as the people who made it but enough to say that the bitch angels might have psychotic brothers!**

**Expect swearing… lots of swearing.**

**I don't own Panty and Stocking**

**Chapter 1**

After watching the ever so freaked out death of Panty, so to speak, Stocking carried the parts of her sister off, laying down one of the 666 pieces of her on the floor, leaving a trail of her towards Oten City along with the demon Corset. The geek boy from the well known Rock Foundation, Briefers Rock, along with the green pet zipper dog GIR lookalike, Chuck are following the track along with picking up pieces of the fallen angel, Panty and to stop their evil plans.

"I still can't believe that Stocking is a demon and to do that to Panty…" Brief felt his tears fall on the picked up remains of Panty.

"Chuck." Chuck said his name and picked up each piece towards Oten city.

"But what can I do? I mean, I don't even know how to fight ghost! I usually just run!"

"There is a way!" The Black afro priest of Daten City, Garterbelt, suddenly jumped out of the bushes in front of them.

"AH! Garter! I thought you had to stay back at the church!"

"I still have a mission to accomplish Brief and that is to finally put an end of Corset! But that is beside the point. You must train in order to fight against her. And much to your luck, angel weapons do not hurt human beings."

"But it still hurts when she hits me with it!"

"That is why you need to train! Fortunately, there are angels in Oten city. Unlike Anarchy Panty and Stocking, they are much disciplined. They can help you get stronger."

That is right, unlike Daten City where the ghosts were much more rampant, Oten City was the only where the supposed strongest ghosts come and challenged the angels there. The brothers of the crazy bitches reside to keep the streets safe, meaning they do a better job than their sisters. It is the city that favours God.

Of course, the heroes of Oten City are also known to be cruel angels for their love to torture their enemies before killing them or, to the hot ghost girls, rape them, giving the title of the psychopathic angels. Much like now in a back alley of Oten City. If anything, they were more demons than angels.

"Please, let me go!" The ghost of the construction worker who drowned in cement screamed in fear of the man standing above him.

The man was actually a boy who had spiky blond hair and green eyes. He wore a simple white singlet with camo-pants. Over his shoulder was a straightjacket. His face grew a giant smile as he stepped on the back of the ghost. His name is Straightjacket, a reckless moron and a sadist in every way.

"Man do I like it when they scream!" The blond man laughed. "It just makes it more entertaining!"

"Straightjacket wait." Another male came up.

It was another boy who had black hair done in a small ponytail with blue eyes. He wore a simple black shirt with long pants and around his waist was a belt with the buckle having a superman symbol on it and was also over lapped with two other smaller belts. His name is Belt, a calm looking boy but a madman for the true sick shit.

"Now what Belt? I thought you love doing this stuff yourself?" Straightjacket asked.

"I do but where's the fun of just normally choking them?" Belt smiled. "How about we shove shit down his throat and strangle him while at it?"

"I like your style!"

"Wait, please! No! I promise I won't do it again!" The ghost begged for mercy.

"Fuck off!" Straightjacket changed his straightjacket into a double barrel shotgun. He placed the gun into the mouth of the ghost and cocked it. "Now open that mouth that nice and wide!"

By accident, he pulled the trigger and killed it by a giant explosion. They received their heaven coin for it. The church bells of Oten city ran, signifying their mission was over.

"Oh good job moron!" Belt shouted at him.

"Shut up! Alright, the next time we do this, I'll be sure not to use Strapper again."

"Let's just head home. I'm hungry."

"Fine. Now where the hell is Asylum?"

The two brothers rode off to a hill where a church stood. They came to a stop and walked up to the entrance. They were greeted by the priestess of the church. A young looking woman with long blue wavy hair and red eyes stood at the podium. She also wore the standard priestess outfit but it didn't do well when needing to hide her large breasts. This is Rope, the priestess of Oten City.

"Hey tits!" Straightjacket greeted her.

"Dude, that was terrible." Belt said.

"What? It works. She has huge tits! It's a good nickname! Now if only I can find some way to hold her down to have fun with that sexy body!"

"I can hear you." Rope said. "Anyway, good job on today's mission."

"If only you didn't kill it that way, we could have enjoyed seeing him puke shit!" Belt said at his brother.

"Get over it. What's done is done. Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Hold it. There is something you have to do actually before you get to eat."

"Is it pulling out our dicks and fuck your brains out? You know we can fulfill that very well~" Straightjacket was hoping it very much.

"No. You got one more mission to do right now." Rope brought down a projector and screen. "Your sister, Stocking is coming into the city."

"I don't remember a family reunion happening here." Belt wondered.

"If it is, then where's Panty?"

"In this bag." Lace pointed at the sack over Stocking's shoulder. "Garterbelt from Daten City told us that she had betrayed us, saying she was a demon to begin with and is working with the demon Corset. She chopped Panty into 666 pieces and is making a trail all the way here to open the Hell Gate here."

"Stocking a demon is a fucking understatement!" Belt shouted.

"That's coming from the guy who forced fed her favourite cakes and raping her while he was at it." Straightjacket muttered.

"Says the restraining madman who tied up Panty and raped her for a week without stopping!"

"I didn't hear any complaints~"

"That's because she's a fucking slut! She would be willing to fuck anything!"

"Enough you bastards!" Rope shouted at them. "Anyway! You have to stop her from coming into the city, kill Corset and find the pieces of Panty!"

"Fucking hell. Let's just get this over with!" Straightjacket turned around and took his jacket with him.

"At least we're going to enjoy this family reunion!" Belt can see it in his mind. "Norris, come here!"

A pet-zipper dog with the colour purple around it came walking in.

"Get in!" Belt grabbed Norris and threw it into the jeep known as Asylum and watched Norris splatter against the window.

They made their drive out of the city, needing to find where their 'beloved' sister was. They love ambushing their enemies just as much as they love torturing them. They went to the highest point of the hill just at the exit of away from Daten city and started searching the ground with binoculars. Talk about fast, then again, Asylum is one of the fastest cars in Oten city.

"Where are you sis~?" Straightjacket said in a singsong voice. "I got a nice creamy piece of meat for you~"

"Wait, I just thought of something." Belt said having a thought.

"What?"

"Rope said that Stocking was a demon all along."

"I find that true."

"Not like that dumbass. I mean, she is an angel through and through. She was born and raised in heaven as well. We even have the exact genetic code which shows that she is an angel in every sense of the word. So how can she be a demon?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Straightjacket retorted. "We'll deal with it when we get to it. For now, just help me find her!"

Belt did as ordered and took out his binoculars as well. They searched the road from Daten City. They couldn't find anything until Belt saw something flashing somewhat. He had a closer look and found that it was a young woman with long black hair wearing the angel uniform with halo and wings and also a katana in hand.

"Found her!" Belt shouted.

"Great!" Straightjacket turned to his brother. "So, should we place a trap and enjoy hearing her screams or do we ambush her like we do with everything else?"

"A trap sounds good. I just happen to have the very thing we need~" Belt gave a sly smile.

Straightjacket only needed to smile and drove off.

The time to stop the AWOL bitch angel Stocking begins!

**Yeah… Psychotic brothers… I only randomly came up with it after watching the final episode after the crazy kill of Panty. Seriously that was messed up.**

**Well, don't expect another chapter that soon, I'll write another chapter eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I can continue it now. Not much to really say about this other than I must be smoking crack if I wrote this.**

**I don't own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**

**Chapter 2**

Brief continued to follow the trail of what was Panty along with Chuck and oddly enough, Garterbelt. Brief was wondering if even if he did get every part of the woman he fell in love with, he doesn't have an idea of how to put her back together. The second problem is trying to stop Stocking. He has absolutely no battle experience; most of it was just sheer luck those times as well. He could only sigh and continue to pick up the pieces.

Elsewhere, Stocking continued to place pieces of her sister on the road with Corset bouncing along side her.

"I can't wait! I'll have my revenge yet! And this time, I will be victorious!" Corset shouted with glee.

Stocking kept quiet. She didn't say a word after what she did to Panty and making her road to Oten City. She would say something when they start talking about sweets though. Speaking of sweets, she saw a plate with a brilliant chocolate, vanilla, strawberry cake.

"Cake!" She shouted seeing it.

"Where?" Corset said and saw it on the floor, in the middle of nowhere. "That's a trap you stupid girl!"

"I know that! I can easily steal that cake and not get caught in the trap at all, watch." Stocking leaped into the air and took the cake easily and setting of the pathetic snare trap that anyone could easily avoid. "See nothing to it."

That was until another trap sprang except, instead of a typical snare trap, it was an intricate leather trap which tied her up much like how any practitioner of bondage would have done and restrained her amazingly well.

"What!" Corset shouted.

"That's what you call a brilliant trap!" Straightjacket jumped out from the trees and stood in front of Stocking. "Good to see you dear sister."

"Jacket you fucking asshole-Ah~!" Stocking shouted only to suddenly felt the leather tightening around her.

"We haven't forgotten you certain taste with sex." Belt jumped from the trees himself, holding on the leather strap that is keeping Stocking in the air. "Now, what's the deal with you being a demon?"

"None of your fucking business-Ah~!" Stocking shouted at them only for the leather to tighten again.

"Is that really any way to greet your brothers like that?" Straightjacket lifted Stocking's chin. "I forgot how perverted you look when in this state. God I missed this face so much."

"Jacket, we can torture her later. We got something else to do." Belt pointed at the bouncing Corset, trying to run away.

"Fine." Straightjacket turned around to see Corset. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Gaining ground!" Corset said. "The further I am, the easier it is to re-"

"Never mind. Let's just finish this."

They soon were the sitting in a silent room with a light swinging back and forth. Straightjacket and Belt were restraint with their very namesake. Straightjacket slowly got up along with Belt. They somehow pulled a Houdini, letting their restraints run loose Belt got down picking up the belts while Straightjacket took the jacket off. The mark of the angel appeared with the halo over their heads and wings on their back. Oh the irony of it all.

"O wicked spirits born of a lost soul in limbo, receive judgment from the bonds of the Holy son, cleansed by worldly impurities, return to Heaven and Earth, Repent!"

They soon changed their restraints into their weapon of choice. Straightjacket's jacket turned into the double barreled shotgun while Belt turned his belt into a chain whip.

"Belt, stay here with Stocking. I'll blow that thing's head!" Straightjacket ran after Corset shooting like a madman.

Belt watched his psycho brother run off. He didn't care about it as he has a sister to interrogate. He plans to do it his own way.

"Ok Stocking, time you to talk." Belt turned only to see her gone.

Stocking came down at him, trying to cut straight in the middle of his head. Belt blocked the sword and pushed her back with great force. He thrust his chain whip at her, having it separate segments off while still connected by a cable. His sister easily dodged to the left but she didn't see expect him to suddenly swing the blade as she moved. She ducked under the blade only for it to suddenly swing down to her, leaving her to finally block it and had it tangle with her katana.

"Oh, looks like someone got better!" Belt said.

"I had enough training to handle this!" Stocking bit back.

"But even so, you're still out of your league!" Belt pulled hard, dragging his sister to him. He undid his second belt in his and turned it into another chain whip.

He swung the other chain whip to have it tie it around Stocking's neck. She ducked underneath the weapon. He then swung it further below to wrap it around her waist. She jumped only for him to pull his other whip in his right hand. She ended up being pulled along and fell down to the ground. She finally let go of her weapon and rolled away. She was trying to take her other stocking off in other to defend herself. Belt swung both of his chain whips around her legs and dragged her across the floor. He then stomped her chest, causing her to gasp in pain and for air as it was completely expelled from her lungs.

"Now you're going to tell me why you decided to make a change or things will get dirty."

"Fuck you!" Stocking spat at his foot.

"Man you are still a bitch. Fine, do it your way."

Belt stomped on her chest and then kicked her in the ribs. Stocking shouted in pain of the sudden abuse. Belt then kicked her to turn face first into the floor. He changed his second chain whip back into a belt and then he quickly brought her arms together and binds them.

"Now be a good girl or I'll really have to do something really taboo."

"You wouldn't dare! I'm your sister!"

"Yeah, that's what you said last time and guess what happened then." Belt laughed.

Elsewhere, Straightjacket was having the fun of shooting at Corset who just keeps bouncing away from being killed. Corset had tried to hide behind a rock only for Straightjacket to turn his shotgun into a bazooka. He fired and completely destroyed the rock and pushing Corset away.

"It's no use!" Straightjacket told him. "I happen to be great with guns and explosions! Now hold still so I can see you burn!"

Straightjacket took aim at the stain demon now who quickly bounced passed him. Straightjacket turned around and immediately fired at Corset. It ended up missing and flying towards his brother who was just about to reach between his sister's legs. Belt was able to avoid getting hit but it ended up blowing the ground close to them and pushing Belt away off Stocking. Stocking took this chance to break out of her bonds, despite how much she wished she didn't. Stocking got off from the ground and grabbed the bag with the pieces of Panty and her other stocking and she ran off into the forest.

"Wait for me you stupid bitch!" Corset shouted as he ran off to catch up.

Straightjacket slowed down as he got to Belt.

"What are you doing Belt? Get up!" Straightjacket shouted at him.

"Straightjacket, give me your hand." Belt raised his arm.

"Geez, use-LESS!" Straightjacket was pulled to the floor. "What the fuck man?"

"You had to fire your stupid bazooka didn't you?"

"What you want me to do? Not kill him?"

"You know what, forget it. I'll just kill you!"

The two ended up brawling all over the floor wanting to beat the living crap out of each other. This was fairly normal with the two as this is how they release stress for whenever something doesn't go their way. The other way would hit on a girl and do something extreme with them but most of the time; it was fighting with each other. Brief, Garterbelt and Chuck soon found the brothers trying to kill each other.

"You bastards stop right now!" Garterbelt shouted.

The two finally stop and soon turned to the priest.

"Hey, you're that afro priest." Belt said.

"Oh you." Straightjacket got off his brother. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Daten City?"

"There's a reason for him being here." Rope popped out from the bushes.

"Holy fuck woman!" Belt shouted. "How long have you been here?"

"Not the point. The reason for Garterbelt here is that he wants you to train this young boy."

"Who, the shrimp?" Straightjacket pointed at Brief.

"Yes."

"For what?"

"To help you two to stop Stocking."

It took a few seconds for it to finally click in their heads.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

**What? I'm not taking this fic seriously. How can I when the anime itself didn't do so. But that's what made it fun so why not take on the crazy path. I still will of course.**

**I'll be back… eventually… Like I have that much control on time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Should I continue on? Well why not? I mean, we at least got something to keep people interested.**

**I don't own Panty and Stocking.**

**Chapter 3**

The entire group met up in Daten City's church to talk about what's been going on. Why did they use that church? It was the closest and they were hungry.

"Dude, of all the girls to fall in love with, why that stupid blonde bitch?" Straightjacket asked.

"Seriously, Panty is useless! The only thing good from her is getting ten releases in one day!" Belt said.

"Yeah… That was awesome …" Straightjacket had a perverted smile on his face.

"Not the time Straightjacket." Rope told him. "Now you know what's going on, you have to carry it out."

"Yeah yeah, we get it." Belt sighed but he soon remembered something. "So where are the pieces of Panty?"

"Here" Brief took out the pieces of Panty from his bag.

"Whoa." They both said.

It was quite the spectacle. They were looking at chopped pieces of her in blocks. It was freaky at the same time as they swore that one of the block bits had an eye and was looking at them.

"So what do we do with this?" Straightjacket asked as he picked up one of them.

"Put her back together with glue?" Belt wondered.

"Or duck-tape?"

"You think cement works?"

"Are you two out of your minds?" Brief asked at the very crazy brothers.

"Did we have one to begin with?" Belt asked.

"Nope." Straightjacket said. "Let's just figure out where they go first."

Belt agreed with him and started piecing each piece of their sister together. Everyone else watched them putting Panty together. It was interesting to see that they were able to put her back well enough. It took a while later and soon they put it back together and found out it was Panty's head.

"Freaky." Belt said. "Man, it looks like it came straight out of a guro porn movie."

"What was that?" The head started talking.

"Holy fuck!" Straightjacket shouted in surprise and got his gun and shot her in the head, or rather, through the hole where Panty's left eye was supposed to be.

"Panty, you're alive!" Brief cried.

"Damn right I am! Now where the hell is Stocking, I'll kill the bitch!"

"Calm down Panty." Straightjacket tried to calm her down.

"Jacket is that you?" Panty said. "Where are you?"

"I'm on your left."

"I can't see you. All I see is something black."

Straightjacket reached his hand into Brief's back and found a piece of which looked like her left eye.

"Can you see me now?"

"It's blurry."

"Ok, now I want you to tell me if this hurts."

Straightjacket said and slapped her eye into place. She screamed and rolled off the table. The brothers only laughed about it all while Brief ran after the head. Chuck and Norris were doing something that's just sick.

"You fucking asshole!" Panty shouted.

"Well, at least Panty's alive, in a weird way." Belt laughed again.

The brothers continued to laugh watching Chuck and Norris go after Panty's bouncing head as well as Brief trying to save the girl. This kept up until Rope smacked both of them on the head to make them stop. Brief was able to pick up the head and placed it back on the table.

"I will kill you when I get back my body!" Panty shouted at her blonde-headed brother.

"Wow, still the same after all these years." Straightjacket said.

"Whatever… So, what did I miss?" Panty asked.

The entire gang told her what has been happening while she was in the sack off of her chopped pieces. They also told the boys what actually did lead to the events up to now. With all that out of the way, Garterbelt finally said something.

"Now that you two have a clue what is going on, you are to train this Brief and stop Stocking and putting Panty back together."

"What a hassle…" Belt sighed.

"Fine we'll do it. But now, I got to ask." Straightjacket turned to his sister. "Did you fall for the geek boy?"

"Why you ask?" Panty asked.

"Just wondering because of everything so far, it sounded like something happen between you and him." Straightjacket soon brought a smile. "Don't tell me the great slutty anarchy angel Panty fell in love?"

Brief was embarrassed. He thinks that they are in love. Panty on the other hand gave them a death glare.

"I never fell in love with geek boy!" Panty retorted. "He just happened to be my 1000th guy to do while I was here."

"You sure that's not the case?" Belt looked straight into her eyes with the same stupid smile as his brother only for her to spit in his face.

"There's your damn answer! Now can we eat something? I'm hungry."

"You don't have your stomach! How can you be hungry?" Straightjacket shouted.

Ignoring that, Brief picked up Panty and the rest began to walk towards the kitchen dining room of the church, or living room, whatever the place is they get to eat some food. They ended up hearing noises coming from the kitchen. The three angels… sorry, two angels and a head of an angel prepared themselves, or at least the ones who have a body. They turned their name sake into their weapons. Straightjacket was being look out. He slowly peaked around the corner and saw two figures that looked like they were raiding the fridge. They also saw a red dog zipper thing.

"Hey afro priest." Straightjacket whispered. "Did you ask for someone to look after the place while you were gone?"

"No, I did no such thing."

"Great, thieves." Panty said.

"I actually got a plan." Belt said with a smile looking at his sister.

"Don't you dare!" Panty snapped at him.

Belt covered her mouth and took her off Brief's hands. He soon lifted her over his head. He then threw her at the two perpetrators. She screamed from being flung over and then crashed into the back of the head of the thief. The two and the red dog thing turned to see Panty's head only to scream in fear. Straightjacket too this as his chance to take them off guard. He kicked the side of one of them, knocking into the other. They both fell to the floor and he took aim with his shotgun.

"We got you now…" Straightjacket started to trail off now that he had a good look at the thieves.

It was a pair of demon girls. One had long green wavy hair with two horns protruding out of her head. The other had long light blue hair done in a pony tail and wearing glasses. They were the demon sisters, Ms. Scanty and Kneesocks with their zipper dog Fastener, the arch nemesis of the anarchy angels Panty and Stocking.

"Hot damn I never met demon chicks this hot!" Straightjacket was almost drooling.

"No kidding…" Belt also had an evil smile on his face.

"Get away from us you disgusting creatures!" Scanty shouted at them. "Do you know who we are?"

"All I know is that you're stealing our dinner. Belt, you know what to do."

"No problem!" Belt smiled taking off his belts.

Straightjacket pulled both the girls up and threw them into a chair. He also kicked Fastener into them. Belt quickly used his belts and restrained them to the chair and tightly. They soon felt heat being generated around their arms and legs thanks to the Belt's angel weapons. It was both funny and hot, and not just in the literal meaning.

"Wow, I didn't think you two bitches would stoop so low to steal food from us. What happened, you lost your big-ass bank account?" Panty taunted them.

"You're not in any place to talk back you cum dumpster!" Scanty bit back. "Is giving heads all you're good for now?"

"Hey, I'm not the one whose about to get raped!"

"What?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

Straightjacket and Belt stood in front of them.

"I'm the sadist angel of Oten city, Straightjacket!"

"I'm the madman angel of Oten City, Belt!"

"We are the psychopathic angel brothers and we both love hot chicks to fuck around!"

The two demon girls have those names. These angels were known for being the most capable and most psychotic angels on Earth. They were both feared and respected by the denizens of Hell. The strongest ghost of Hell would rise to the challenge only for them to fall in a matter of seconds by their hands. Of course, nothing was more infamous than their sick way of torture with their enemies. The horror stories they heard when it came to the strong female ghosts who had challenged them gave them nightmares.

"Ok, that's enough of that." Belt said. "Well, time to get you two to talk then we can finally eat." He took one of his other belts and changed it into his chain whip. "What are you two doing in a place like this?"

"We're not going to answer anything!" Scanty shouted. "Our rule is that we are to not give in to any torture from our enemies!"

"Rule?" Straightjacket was trying to understand that part. "Isn't that just common sense on the battlefield or did I miss something when I was in school?"

"You miss everything when you were in school dumbass. As for you two, I can make you break those rules easy."

"It was probably something to do with losing their fancy apartment building and money and everything else from the last fight we had here." Panty said.

The two demon girls felt a nail being drove into their heads.

"Oh, looks like you got it sis." Belt praised her a little.

"If it wasn't for you and that slut bag we would have won… Though, I'm not fond of being betrayed as well." Scanty said.

"Oh, you mean whatever happened here is leaving some resentment on you two?"

"After what father has done to us, we can only feel betrayed." Kneesocks said.

"It was probably something to do to being a failure." Panty mocked.

"At least we kept our virginity intact for the right guy!"

This only ended up peaking up the brothers' interest. They had a smile grow on their faces which was scaring them. Rope and Garterbelt came up to the two demon girls.

"It seems like we have a common enemy." Garterbelt said. "You must have heard of Corset and Stocking heading to Oten City."

"And as such, we could use some extra help." Rope continued. "We can have you train the boy."

"Seriously, we're going to have demons join us?" Panty asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are you thinking asking these two?" Straightjacket joined. "These two will kill us in our sleep! The only thing they can help is by making us feel good if you catch my drift."

"We'll do it!" Scanty shouted.

"Onee-sama?" Kneesocks turned to her.

"We'll join you with getting father and training the boy!"

"Holy shit. I didn't see that coming." Straightjacket was amazed.

"Onee-sama, what about our rule about teaming up with angels?" Kneesocks asked.

"I'm not happy about breaking that rule as much as you do but I will not tolerate this humiliation after everything we have done for him!"

The angels turned to each other. They were not very sure if having these two on their side is a good idea. Panty was very skeptical after the hell she had to go through. The guys didn't want to trust them either and all they really wanted to do was to enjoy the sounds of them squealing in ecstasy and have them begged for more. It at least sounded like a better deal. They turned to the girls again and saw that Scanty had a look of determination while Kneesock only sighed and then nodded her head in agreement with her.

"Please! Let us help you!" Scanty said.

Straightjacket only sighed. "Fine, we'll let you join. But let this be a warning, if you ever betray us, me and my brother will make you beg to be fucked."

"Understood!" Scanty nodded.

Belt soon did what he had to do and took off the belts that are keeping them bound to their chairs. The demon girls were gave a sigh of relief since they were getting burnt by the belt since it's an angel weapon. It did leave a nice little mark on their bare arms and waist. Panty though couldn't believe that they were going to let demons help them. She was sure that her two ever so insane brothers could handle taking out Stocking by themselves. She nodded to Brief to put her on the table.

"Jacket, Belt, let me talk to you guys for a second." Panty called for her brothers. The two came up to her. "What the hell are you thinking asking these two to help you?"

"Same here." Belt said as he turned to Straightjacket. "What makes you think we can trust them to help us? They might end up killing us in our sleep here!"

"She had a look in her eyes." Straightjacket simply answered. "Call me crazy-"

"You are." The two said.

"Points to you. Now on topic at hand, she had something that I once saw. I don't remember when because it was years ago."

"You're going let them join because of something you saw years ago…" Panty said. "You're fucking retarded you know that?"

"So what else is new?" Straightjacket stretched and turned back to the priests and demons. "Can we finally eat? I'm starving."

"So am I." Scanty said. "We haven't eaten anything good since that fight."

"I got a hard piece a meat for you. It even has hot juicy and-if-not sticky milk filling~" Straightjacket began to hit on her.

As for Belt and Panty they just looked at their idiotic brother thinking that his brain probably deteriorated even more than they thought it could.

**Yeah… I just felt like I should bring the demon sisters so I can start something with at least one of them. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. As for Panty still being alive… I went classic cartoon logic with this why? How about you tell me why with this anime art parodying cartoons we know like Dexter's Laboratory, the Powerpuff Girls and Johnny Bravo.**

**Well, that's that for now. I'll be back… Once I can come up with something good soon.**


End file.
